Tolong Restunya
by chikazu
Summary: Halilintar hanya ingin mendapat restu dari orang-orang terdekatnya untuk menikahi Fang. Seharusnya tidak akan susah-susah amat kan...? / HaliFang, OOC, humor gagal maybe, T nyerempet ke M dikit, Don't Like Don't Read!


"Kami akan segera menikah."

Pernyataan singkat Halilintar berhasil memancing beragam reaksi dari orang-orang yang berada satu meja dengannya.

Fang hanya memutar matanya sambil membuang muka, membiarkan tangan Halilintar tetap melingkari pinggangnya, dia berusaha menghindari pandangan semua orang. Gempa yang duduk di sisi lain Halilintar menjatuhkan garpu yang sudah setengah jalan menuju mulutnya yang membuka. Taufan tersedak daging yang dikunyahnya. Api menyemburkan _lemon tea_ yang tengah diminumnya. Yaya dan Ying mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan. Gopal menghentikan kegiatannya mengambil setiap makanan yang ada ke piringnya. Ocho membelalakkan mata dengan ekspresi horor. Air berhasil meremukkan gelas di genggaman tangannya.

Sementara Halilintar hanya tersenyum masam. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi yang didapatnya akan bervariasi seperti ini. Dan kebanyakan reaksinya bukan reaksi positif.

Ia merasakan tangan Fang mengelus punggung tangannya yang sedang melingkari pinggang si pemuda berkacamata, seolah memberikan dukungan—atau ketenangan, entahlah. Tapi Halilintar bersyukur Fang melakukannya. Ia selalu suka permukaan kulit telapak tangan Fang yang lembut dan hangat itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Yah, walaupun begitu, sepertinya rencananya tidak akan berjalan selancar yang ia harapkan.

* * *

.: :.

**BoboiBoy** © Animonsta Studios

**Tolong Restunya** © Azu Chikara

BL/sho-ai, OOC, AU, Humor Garing, No Power, BBB Elemental Siblings, human!Ochobot, HaliFang, onesided!AirFang, keju banget kayaknya, para karakter umurnya 20-an, dan jangan tanya soal judulnya

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**_Enjoy~_**

.: :.

* * *

Mereka sudah pacaran sejak kelas 3 SMA. Dan sekarang keduanya sedang menempuh hidup baru—eh, belum ding, tapi sedang duduk di bangku kuliah semester tiga. Seharusnya tidak heran kan kalau misalnya Halilintar ingin segera menjadikan Fang miliknya sepenuhnya dengan membuat sebuah ikatan resmi di antara mereka?

Tapi kenapa reaksi _anak-anak alay_—ah, saudara serta teman-temannya berlebihan seperti ini? Seolah-olah Halilintar bilang kalau Fang sudah hamil anak kedua—oke, itu tidak mungkin. Ia masih cukup yakin kalau Fang adalah spesies manusia yang tidak memiliki rahim. Tapi ayolah, berkhayal sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

Yang pasti, jika Fang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, Halilintar yakin ia akan mendapat kecupan mesra dari kepalan tangan Fang di pipi sampai lebam.

Selain dirinya dan Fang, di meja ini ada beberapa orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka. Keempat saudara Halilintar (Gempa, Taufan, Api, dan Air), sahabat dekat Halilintar (Yaya dan Gopal), adik Fang (Ying), serta sahabat dekat Fang (Ocho). Semuanya sudah saling kenal melewati Halilintar dan Fang.

Syukurlah, mereka sedang makan malam di kediamannya bersama keempat saudaranya, bukan di sebuah restoran. Kan malu-maluin kalau semua reaksi ini dilihat oleh orang lain. Beruntunglah Halilintar karena Fang bisa masak enak dalam jumlah banyak. Yaa, dia dibantu oleh Yaya dan Ying juga sih, tapi, bagi Halilintar, Fang tetap yang terbaik.

"K-kawin?! Kalian mau kawin?!" seru Api, mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang didapat entah dari mana.

"Bukan kawin, Api, tapi menikah. Kalau kawin mah mereka sudah seri—" dan Taufan menghentikan perkataannya ketika mendapati iris _coral_ kakaknya menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Menikah...? Tapi kan kalian masih kuliah, susah dong kalau mau punya anak?" ujar Gempa. Si sulung itu menatap adiknya yang identik dengan warna hitam dan merah, dahi mengernyit tidak setuju. "Aku saja belum menikah."

"Itu karena Kak Gempa belum dapat pacar. Sementara aku sudah ada calon mempelai. Maaf aku harus melangkahimu." Halilintar sudah menduga kalau kakaknya akan berkata begitu, dan ia pun mengucapkan jawaban yang sudah ia siapkan. Masalahnya, jawabannya itu malah membuat Gempa geregetan ingin melemparnya dengan kursi. Kurang ajar banget.

"Lagipula, gimana caranya mereka bisa punya anak?" Ying menimpali perkataan Gempa sebelum menghela napas. "Yaa aku sih tidak masalah kalau kalian mau menikah. Aku yakin kalian sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Kak Fang bukan orang yang suka membuat keputusan dengan gegabah."

"Terima kasih, Ying." Fang memberikan senyuman lembut pada adik tunggalnya itu. Halilintar mengangguk penuh penghargaan.

"Mereka bisa saja mengadopsi, Ying." Ucap Yaya. "Jadi kalian mengumpulkan kami di sini untuk meminta persetujuan, begitu?"

"Ya." Halilintar menjawab mantap.

Yaya menatap kawan sekelasnya di SMA itu dengan agak tajam, kelihatan menimbang, sebelum menghela napas. "Tapi aku setuju dengan Gempa. Kalian masih kuliah, yakin bisa mengurus keluarga? Terutama kau, Halilintar, mengingat kau yang akan jadi kepala keluarganya."

"Hah? Kenapa dia? Aku juga bisa saja menjadi kepala keluarga kami, kau tahu!" kilah Fang, tidak terima.

Gopal yang masih mengernyit karena berita yang ia dengar menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dengan canggung. "Mungkin karena kau itu yang _di bawah_, sementara Halilintar yang _di atas_. "

Wajah Fang memerah sempurna. "AP—"

"Tapi aku menyetujui keputusan kalian kok. Siapa saja yang kenal dan dekat Halilintar pasti sadar kalau dia udah kebelet banget ingin menjadikan kamu istrinya, jadi yah silahkan..." Gopal nyengir polos, sejak kapan dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Halilintar hanya mendengus geli pada sahabatnya.

Fang mengerang kesal. "Euh, ugh, oke. Terima kasih, Gopal—"

"Sebentar." Ocho memotong ucapan sahabatnya, dan suaranya sedingin es. Kedua iris biru cemerlangnya menatap tajam Halilintar yang kini balas menatapnya dingin. Ocho jadi tergoda untuk menghujamkan garpu di tangannya ke sosok sialan satu itu. Tapi ia harus sabar. Menyakiti sosok yang _dicintai_ (bleh) sahabatnya mungkin bukan ide bagus. "Kapan kau melamar Halilintar?"

"Sori, yang melamar itu aku." Desis si pemuda bertopi hitam yang diberi aksen merah itu. "Aku melamar Fang dua bulan lalu, dan dia langsung menerima. Kami menghabiskan dua bulan ini mengatur semuanya, dan kini yang tersisa tinggal pelaksanaannya. Dua bulan dari sekarang. Jadi, maaf, apa pun yang kalian katakan kami tidak akan membatalkannya."

"Yee. Kalau gitu sih tidak perlu meminta restu dari kami lagi." Cibir Taufan, mendelik kesal pada Halilintar. Kemudian si anak ketiga itu mengangkat bahu. "Ya aku juga _fine-fine_ saja sih. Kalau nantinya kalian yang repot karena masih terlalu muda, itu urusan kalian."

Tahu bahwa Halilintar akan terlalu gengsi untuk berterimakasih pada adik yang paling sering membuat darahnya mendidih itu, Fang langsung berucap, "Terima kasih, Taufan."

"Kalau Kak Taufan tidak ada masalah, aku juga tidak." Api berkata cepat, menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tapi... menikah, ya? Pasti rasanya akan menyenangkan, huh? Apalagi kalau sudah punya anak. Aku ingin seorang keponakan perempuan yang lucu."

"_Thanks_, Api." Halilintar menukas, sepenuhnya mengabaikan dua kalimat terakhir adiknya itu. Oh, ia juga harus menahan nafsu untuk mencium Fang yang semakin memerah saja wajahnya.

Gempa menghela napasnya. "Kalian benar-benar yakin akan menikah?"

"Kami sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, Gempa." Kali ini Fang mengambil alih. Matanya penuh kepastian. "Kupikir sekarang sudah saatnya. Kami ingin meresmikan hubungan kami."

Halilintar kenal sekali dengan sifat kakaknya yang paling mudah luluh dan senang mengalah, terlebih kali ini Fang-lah yang bicara langsung padanya. Gempa memijit pelipisnya sebentar sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Oke, oke. Baiklah, kalian mendapat restuku. Walaupun rasanya tidak begitu menyenangkan dilangkahi seperti ini."

"Terima kasih, Kak." Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Gempa membalasnya dengan senyuman lebih lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya, seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yaya?" Fang beralih pada si gadis berjilbab _pink_.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya." Ujar gadis itu masam.

"Oh iya." Halilintar mengingat-ingat sejenak apa yang tadi menjadi keraguan Yaya. "Uh, soal apakah kami bisa mengurus keluarga?"

"Ya." Yaya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kami sudah dewasa, Yaya. Umur kami sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sebuah pernikahan. Lagipula aku pernah mengurus tiga adik yang berandalan dan tidak tahu malu, Fang pun sudah pernah mengurus adiknya seorang diri tanpa orang tua. Jadi, kurasa kami tidak akan terlalu kaget ketika mengurus keluarga nanti." Halilintar menjabarkan, tidak memedulikan protesan Api dan Taufan yang tidak terima disebut 'berandalan' dan 'tak tahu malu'. Halah, Halilintar kan hanya mengucapkan fakta, seharusnya mereka sadar diri.

Yaya kelihatan masih ragu. Tapi kemudian dia menurunkan bahunya. "Kalau kalian yakin... baiklah."

Halilintar dan Fang mengucapkan terima kasih bersamaan, kemudian keduanya saling pandang karena kaget. Fang tertawa kecil dan kini Halilintar benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Itulah kenapa ia langsung memerangkap sepasang bibir ranum kekasihnya itu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Terdengar seruan "_iyuuuh_", "_ewww_", "_kyaah_", sampai "**_AKU _****_EMANG MERESTUI KALIAN TAPI PLIS JANGAN _****MAKE OUT****_ DI SINI_**" tapi Halilintar sama sekali tidak peduli. Sayang, Fang sedang tidak _mood_ buat bermesraan, terbukti karena tangannya langsung mendorong dada bidang sang terkasih hingga pagutan bibir mereka terlepas. Halilintar mengeluarkan desahan kecewa, tapi Fang langsung membisikinya.

"Nanti saja, tolong."

Halilintar langsung menyeringai, apalagi ketika melihat wajah memerah kekasihnya. _Oho, sayang, janji ini akan susah dilupakan, kau harus menepatinya._

"Ehem, maaf soal gangguannya tadi." Fang berucap gugup. Dia lalu memandang sahabat dekatnya, "Ocho, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tahu aku memerlukan keputusanmu juga."

Ocho yang tadi kelihatan muak sekali menetralkan ekspresinya. Ia menyisirkan jari-jari ke surai hitamnya, juga merapikan jaket kuningnya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan. Ia... sepertinya ia hanya mencari-cari kegiatan untuk menunda menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Duh, bagaimana ya." Ocho memulai. "Fang, kau tahu kalau sejak awal aku tidak menerima hubunganmu dengan Halilintar."

Halilintar melotot ke arah si pemuda berjaket kuning. Setelah sekian lama ini Halilintar tahu betul Ocho tidak begitu menyukainya. Tapi, ayolah, ia pikir dengan perkataan begitu ia bisa membuat Fang merubah keputusannya? Dasar sialan.

"Beda ceritanya kalau kau pacaran dengan Gempa, dia orangnya bertanggung jawab dan bisa dipercaya. Halilintar... dia terlalu emosional dan cuek. Aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti istri-istri di rumah yang terlantar ditinggal suami yang berkeliaran sesuka hati."

Seisi meja melongo. Cuma perasaan mereka, atau Ocho memang _over-thinking_? Halilintar memang agak berandal, di masa SMA saja namanya entah sudah dicatat berapa kali di _blacklist_ guru bimbingan konseling. Namun, Halilintar setia dan sangat over-protektif pada Fang. Seharusnya yang itu tidak diragukan lagi. Hubungan mereka saja awet sampai bertahun-tahun. Atau jangan-jangan Ocho terlalu banyak nonton sinetron negara tetangga sampai separno itu?

Tapi, yah, Ocho juga punya sisi over-protektif pada Fang. Ini mah tinggal menunggu siapa yang paling duluan mengalah, karena sepertinya kedua belah pihak sama keras kepalanya.

Halilintar berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak melempar oknum yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Fang itu keluar rumahnya. Dia paling tidak suka dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudaranya. Untung saja Gempa yang dibandingkan dengannya. Coba kalau Api atau Taufan, pasti Halilintar akan langsung mencekik Ocho sebelum melemparnya keluar.

Fang juga kelihatan tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Ocho tersebut. Uh, bukan tidak nyaman—ia lebih kelihatan—kesal. "Ocho, kau jangan meremehkanku."

"He?" Ocho mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

Dan kemudian Fang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Jika itu terjadi, yang akan berada di posisi istri yang ditinggal adalah Halilintar."

Hening sebentar.

Oh Tuhan. Halilintar yakin dia salah dengar. Fang pasti bercanda.

Ocho melongo, lalu kemudian wajahnya memerah dan tawa keras lolos dari bibirnya. "Astaga! Benar juga ya! Kau kan lumayan sadis juga. Oh hahahah! Ya sudah, kalau kau tetap keras kepala untuk menikahinya, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, aku akan menunggu saat di mana kau meninggalkannya sebagai suami yang berkeliaran sesuka hati!"

Yang lainnya ikut tertawa, meskipun tidak sekeras Ocho.

"FANG!" seru Halilintar, tidak terima. Oh ayolah, di ranjang saja dia yang mendominasi. Seharusnya yang jadi suami yang meninggalkan istri adalah dirinya—tapi bukan berarti ia akan meninggalkan Fang! Hanya ada Fang di hatinya! Tapi mendengar sang calon istri—err, suami—terserahlah yang mana, berucap begitu dengan santainya membuat Halilintar tidak nyaman.

"Hanya bercanda, Hali." Fang menoleh ke arahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum—yang terkesan misterius di mata Halilintar. Apalagi Fang sambil menggunakan _nickname_ itu untuknya. Halilintar menolak mengakuinya, tapi ia merasa agak merinding.

Tiba-tiba ada dorongan untuk mengurung Fang di rumah mereka nanti sesudah menikah selamanya agar Fang tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Ide itu hanya muncul sebentar untuk dibuang jauh-jauh. Halilintar harus percaya pada Fang. Mungkin Fang mengatakan itu supaya Ocho menyetujui pernikahan mereka.

Tapi... yah, tetap saja ia harus waspada. Jadi... Halilintar mau beli borgol. Selain bisa dipakai untuk membuat Fang terus berada di dekatnya dengan memborgol sebelah tangan masing-masing, borgol itu juga bisa digunakan untuk kedua tangan Fang supaya ia tidak memberontak di—

"Halilintar?"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bersirobok dengan iris violet gelap milik Fang. Untuk sesaat yang mengerikan Halilintar mengira pikirannya sedang dibaca oleh kekasihnya itu, namun melihat ekspresi Fang yang lebih mendekati bingung daripada marah, Halilintar menghela napas lega.

"Err, apa?" ujar Halilintar seadanya. Menghapuskan bayangan yang tidak-tidak dari benaknya.

"Mau dilanjutkan, tidak? Masih ada satu lagi yang belum memberikan restunya." Jawab Fang, memandang ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang ditutupi topi sewarna langit. Sedari tadi terdiam tak bersuara sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Oh... ya." Halilintar meneguk ludah.

Fang tersenyum tipis padanya sebelum kembali ke pemuda yang sedari tadi diam itu. "Air? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Air tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat, dan Halilintar tergoda untuk mengulangi panggilan Fang pada adik bungsunya itu. Yang lain juga terdiam, seolah-olah terbawa suasana.

Namun, kemudian, Air mendongak. Dan ekspresinya campuran antara putus asa dan sakit hati. Halilintar mengerang dalam hati. Inilah penyebab dirinya ingin men-_skip_ mendengarkan pendapat Air kalau bisa.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Air juga menyimpan rasa pada Fang. Namun, saat mereka SMA, dia kalah suit gunting-kertas-batu dengan Halilintar soal siapa yang menembak Fang lebih dulu. Awalnya Air masih pede, yakin bahwa Halilintar akan ditolak. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Fang menerima Halilintar, dan mereka pacaran sampai sekarang akan menikah.

Air menunggu saat-saat di mana Halilintar dan Fang putus, tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan sekarang.

Fang juga sudah tahu mengenai perasaan Air padanya. Dan ia hanya bisa memberikan ekspresi penuh penyesalan pada si bungsu.

"Apakah dengan menikah dengan Halilintar, kau akan bahagia, Fang?" akhirnya Air berkata, suaranya agak serak.

Fang tertegun, tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan itu yang akan meluncur dari bibir Air. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "Ah... tentu. Aku yakin. Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Aku yakin aku—ah, tidak, _kami_ akan bahagia."

Air mengangguk, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Halilintar. "Kak Halilintar, berjanjilah padaku kau akan membahagiakannya. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan menyakitinya."

"Bicara apa kau." Tukas Halilintar sewot. "Jangan meragukanku, Air. Tanpa diminta pun aku akan melakukannya."

"Huh. Awas saja kalau Fang sampai menangis gara-gara kau. Aku akan menemukanmu, lalu membunuhmu." Air memberikan pandangan tajam terakhir pada kakaknya sebelum tersenyum, meskipun tipis, pada Fang. "Kalau Kak Halilintar menyakitimu, kau bisa menemuiku, Fang. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, oke?"

Fang mengangguk, senyumannya kini dipenuhi rasa terima kasih. "Iya, aku tahu."

Setelah menerima ucapan singkat dari Fang itu, Air kembali membuang mukanya. Atmosfir terasa canggung lagi untuk sesaat. Tapi kemudian Api memberikan tepukan penghiburan di bahu adik bungsunya, dan tangannya langsung ditepis Air. Kejadian ini membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Halilintar menghela napas lelah. Ia mendengar Taufan memulai konversasi tapi memutuskan untuk tidak ambil bagian. Alih-alih, ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Fang sambil menutup matanya. Ia merasakan jemari Fang mengelus rambutnya lembut, lalu meluncur menuju bahunya. Fang ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Halilintar di bahunya.

"Tidak terlalu sulit, kan?" gumam Fang pelan, hanya Halilintar yang bisa mendengarnya.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai jawaban.

Fang terkekeh dan memberi kecupan kecil di ujung kepala Halilintar yang ditutupi topi kesayangannya. Sebagai penghargaan akan gestur Fang itu, Halilintar mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Fang.

Dan, untuk kedua kalinya, setiap orang selain Halilintar dan Fang memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kemesraan pasangan tersebut.

* * *

**.: THE END :.**

* * *

**A/N:**

INI APA HAHAHAHA.

KENAPA GUA COMEBACK DENGAN FIK GAJE INI HAHAHAHA /ditembak

Apakah OOC? Saya udah lama ga nulis fanfik jadinya gini huhu. Saya merasa hampir semua karakter di sini OOC tbh. Tapi namanya juga genre Humor, wajar dong ya? /dengkulmu

Ocho saya buat agak pemarah karena saya punya headcanon kalau menyangkut orang yang dia sayangi, Ocho bakal emosional www. OchoFang itu BROTP saya loh hehe. Selain itu, Halilintar sepertinya kebanyakan bicara di sini tapi mengingat saya membuat fanfik ini sebagai stress relief, mohon dimaklumi ya ;;w;; /apahubungannya

Maaf juga karena kebanyakan humor di sini itu 'menjurus' ke yang 'iya-iya'. Maaf banget buat kalian yang jadi berpikir macam-macam. Tapi memang itu purpose-nya sih haha /der

Saya masih rada sibuk, bikin fanfik ini juga hanya sebagai selingan. Maafkan kalau ada beberapa miss-typo yang luput dari penglihatan saya. Maafkan kalau OOC di fanfik ini membuat kalian enek. Saya hanya ingin bikin fik yang kagak serius-serius amat dan sarat asupan /dilempar.

Betewe, masih ada omake-nya loh. Please enjoy!

.: :.

* * *

**OMAKE #1**

Api mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Halilintar yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Fang, sebelum melirik adik bungsunya.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak apa-apa soal ini?" ujar Api, pelan. Ia sadar betul kalau Air tidak ikhlas memberikan persetujuan akan pernikahan kakaknya dengan orang yang disukai. Di antara semua saudaranya, memang dirinya yang paling mengerti Air. Huh, coba kalau Air yang memenangkan suit itu...

Air yang kini memainkan makanan di piringnya mengeluarkan geraman sebagai jawaban. "Tidak."

"Pembohong." Sembur Api, mencomot sepotong kentang dengan garpunya.

"Kalau sudah tahu jangan bertanya." Balas Air judes.

Api mengabaikan balasan itu. "Lalu bagaimana? Mau _move on_?"

"Aku ragu aku bisa _move on_ begitu saja."

Api merasakan Air menggantungkan perkataannya. Jadi, ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga Air melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun kelanjutan perkataan Air membuat Api nyaris membanting garpu di tangannya ke meja.

"...lagipula yang sudah menikah masih bisa cerai, kan?"

"AIR, ASTAGA."

.: :.

* * *

**OMAKE #2**

"Hei, kau tahu, soal perkataan Api itu..."

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Soal punya anak perempuan yang manis—"

Halilintar mendapat lemparan bantal cinta dari Fang.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Fang sudah bilang pada Ying kalau malam ini ia akan menginap di kediaman para Boboiboy. Hal ini membuat Ying heboh, herannya.

_("Pakai pengaman, Kak! Kan kau belum resmi jadi istrinya Kak Halilintar!"_

_"Kamu apa-apaan—?!")_

Kini, Fang sedang tidur-tiduran bersama Halilintar di kamar Halilintar. Bergumul di kasur sambil menyelimuti diri dengan selimut. Halilintar menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya dan mendekati kekasihnya lagi. Ia senang melihat Fang mengenakan kaosnya yang kebesaran itu.

_("Aku ingin mandi. Boleh pinjam bajumu, kan, Halilintar?"_

_"Boleh, kok. Kebetulan, mau mandi bareng? Aku juga ingin mandi."_

_"...kalau kau memasuki kamar mandi saat aku berada di dalamnya sedikit saja, aku akan membatalkan pernikahan kita.")_

"Menikah saja belum. Pikirkan soal anak nanti saja." Ucap Fang, ketus.

"Berpikir ke depan itu bagus, Fang." Halilintar berkilah, ekspresinya diusahakan serius. Meskipun rasanya ia ingin menyeringai saja dari tadi. "Tapi coba bayangkan, anak perempuan kita. Rambutnya mungkin hitam sepertiku, tapi agak ikal sepertimu dan panjang. Memiliki mata violet kemerahan—"

"Memang ada warna violet kemerahan?"

"Fang, jangan mengacaukan imajinasi orang. Dan, ada tahu. Banyak-banyak nonton anime deh." Halilintar mendelik. "Lalu, kulitnya putih sepertimu. Punya sikap _tsundere_ khas-mu tapi agak pemarah dan pemberani sepertiku. Dia rajin dan pintar, anak teladan begitu."

"Sementara yang lelaki akan urakan sepertimu." Fang berujar santai, terbawa oleh permainan Halilintar.

"Benar! Rambutnya hitam acak-acakan, matanya merah, dan paling senang olahraga. Wah, aku jadi makin tidak sabar untuk segera menikah, kau tahu?"

Fang memutar mata dan menimpuk Halilintar dengan bantal lagi. "Mau berimajinasi seperti apa pun, tidak ada di antara kita yang bisa hamil, Halilintar. Mustahil kita punya anak kandung. Paling kita hanya bisa mengadopsi saja."

"Kalau belum dicoba mana bisa yakin." Nah, inilah yang Halilintar tunggu-tunggu sejak ia membicarakan soal anak tadi. "Makanya, ayo tes sekarang. Apakah kau bisa hamil atau tidak."

"Astaga, Halilintar. Tidak sekarang. Aku sudah capek, sungguh." Desis Fang, meskipun pipinya merona hebat.

"Hee? Benarkah?" Halilintar mendekati Fang, menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh kekasihnya itu. Oh, ia lupa kalau Fang hanya mengenakan celana pendek di atas lutut. Halilintar suka kaki Fang yang jenjang dan mulus itu omong-omong. Bagaimana caranya kaki Fang seperti itu, Halilintar tidak tahu. Padahal Fang laki-laki.

"Benar." Fang berucap, kesal. Namun kemudian Halilintar langsung menyerang lehernya, yang mana membuatnya tersentak kaget dan berusaha mendorong kekasihnya tapi sia-sia. Ia menutup mata rapat-rapat dan sesekali mendesah pelan saat Halilintar menggigit atau menjilat bagian sensitif di sekitaran lehernya.

Lalu terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar, agak keras.

Awalnya Halilintar akan mengabaikannya, Fang terlalu menggoda baginya—namun suara cekikikan Api dan Taufan yang menyusul kemudian membuat Halilintar berubah pikiran.

"Pfft—jangan lupa pengamannya!" seru Taufan. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki—seperti yang sedang berlari, menjauhi kamar Halilintar. Suara langkah kaki itu perlahan menghilang bersama kekehan Taufan dan Api yang berubah menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak ketika mereka sudah jauh dari kamar si kakak kedua.

Halilintar sampai tidak sadar kalau ia menghentikan kegiatannya sedari tadi, dan kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Fang untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Wajah Fang sudah tidak keruan merahnya.

"S-sudah kubilang! Tidak ya, tidak!" seru sang kekasih sambil memunggunginya dan menarik selimut menutupi sekujur tubuh.

Halilintar sampai menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk merayu Fang lagi, tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Fang malah dengan teganya tidur duluan.

Halilintar bersumpah akan menghabisi kedua adiknya pagi nanti.

* * *

**.: (BENERAN) THE END :.**

* * *

EDIT: Saya baru nyadar beberapa jam yang lalu di sekolah kalau saya mendeskripsikan mata Halilintar dengan warna coklat-nya Boboiboy /der. Jadi begitu saya pulang saya langsung edit lagi. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Selain itu, sepertinya penyebab kenapa Halilintar jadi OOC banget di sini karena saya tanpa sadar menulis karakter dia nyerempet dikit sama Boboiboy. Ini murni kesalahan saya, mohon maaf kalau readers sekalian ga nyaman. Kalau soal Fang- saya suka Fang yang tsundere tapi rada-rada lembut gitu kalau udah berduaan ama pacarnya haha. Maaf juga kalau ini ga enak dibaca /der.

Saya bikin fik ini ngebut soalnya, jadi tidak sempat diedit bener-bener langsung publish aja. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya saya nulis soal BBB bersaudara. Kalau masih ada error yang lain, feel free buat memberitahu saya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

Semua review dan favorite akan sangat dihargai. Please let me know your opinion about this fic!

**Azu**


End file.
